Timeline of Events
All events in history are canon up until the Battle at the Trident, where Robert Baratheon is slain instead of Prince Rhaegar. Events listed are major historical events that turn the course of the realm in one way or another; as it is so important, we ask that you please contact the moderators before editing this page. 280 AC-290 AC 283 AC * The closing moons of Robert's Uprising. The conflict effectively ends when Prince Rhaegar Targaryen strikes down the would-be usurper Robert Baratheon in single combat in the Trident. The ford where their battle took place is now remembered as Hart's Ford. * Rhaegar returns from the Tower of Joy with Lyanna Stark. With them, a child, whom they named Visenya Waters. * Following the defeat of the rebels, a great celebration is held in King's Landing. King Aerys II Targaryen is found dead on The Iron Throne. The investigation, led personally by now-King Rhaegar I Targaryen, is long and arduous. Eventually, Ser Bonifer Hasty, the childhood lover of Queen Rhaella Targaryen, is found guilty of regicide. He is beheaded, his head made the centerpiece of Traitor's Walk. * The Trial of Three occurs. Lord Jon Arryn dies in captivity, Lord Hoster Tully is beheaded, and Lord Eddard Stark is sent to the Wall. 284 AC * Jon Connington is recalled from exile. With his lands and titles restored, he is named Regent of the Stormlands while Renly Baratheon is in his youth. * Lady Lyanna Stark decides to leave King’s Landing court, her daughter left in the care of King Rhaegar. She is charged with overseeing the rearing of the infant Robb Stark and ensuring he remains loyal to the Throne as he grows up. * Denys Arryn’s son, Oswin Arryn, is named Lord of the Mountain and Vale, and married to Lord Grafton’s daughter for his loyalty to the Iron Throne. Following the devastation at Gulltown, House Grafton also inherit many of House Arryn of Gulltown’s holdings. * Edmure Tully inherits the Riverlands. Lord Raymun Darry is named regent for a number of years until Lord Edmure is of age and able to rule. * Rhaegar's coronation is held at the Great Sept. He names his Small Council. * Princess Daenerys Targaryen is born to Queen Dowager Rhaella Targaryen. 290 AC-300 AC 294 AC * Fourth month: The Storming of the Stepstones begins, and ends two months later; the campaign is a failure, and has worsened relations with the Free Cities. * Seventh month: Lord Renly Baratheon is knighted by Lord Jon Connington for his efforts in the Stepstones, and in an attempt to tie the Baratheon’s to the royal family, is betrothed to Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. 296 AC * Prince Aegon Targaryen is married to Lady Margaery Tyrell for her family’s loyalty in the Rebellion on his fifteenth nameday. 298 AC * Prince Viserys Targaryen is granted the lands of Summerhall. He kidnaps Princess Daenerys and marries her in a secret ceremony. 299 AC * Prince Viserys Targaryen is banished to the Night’s Watch by King Rhaegar Targaryen. * Princess Baela Targaryen is born to Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys. 300 AC-310 AC 300 AC * Winter begins. * Prince Valerion Targaryen is born to Prince Aegon and Lady Margaery; he is a sickly child. 301 AC * Prince Valerion dies in the cradle. 307 AC * Prince Aelor Targaryen is born to Prince Aegon and Lady Margaery * Visenya Waters gives birth to twins in the Great Sept of Baelor, the bastard children of her half-brother Prince Aegon; they are named Maekar and Rhaella. 308 AC * Prince Baelor Targaryen is born to Prince Aegon and Lady Margaery * The War of the Marches begins in the Prince's Pass and the Boneway. Lord Cletus Yronwood and Lord Jon Connington are killed in battle; the war ends without a victor. * Winter ends; spring arrives. 310 AC * Princess Daena Targaryen is born to Prince Aegon and Lady Margaery. * Jalxano Oqo becomes the High Priest of R'hllor and leads a religious rebellion against the Elephants and the Tigers, succesfully taking over Volantis after the Tigers officially pledge support. The Elephant triarchs are forced to step down as Jalxano replaces them, turning the Triarchy into a Duarchy. Later that year the Tiger triarch steps down as well, leaving Jalxano Oqo as the sole ruler of Volantis. 311 AC-320 AC 311 AC - 320 AC 311 AC * The displaced Elephant party attempts to rebel against the Faith with a small army of sellswords. They fail, and the Elephants that are captured are burned. * Jalxano Oqo leads his armies to attack Lys, and discovers an enormous train of refugees outside of it, the R'hllorics in the city ejected when the Lysene nobility discovered Jalxano was marching. 312 AC *The Crisis of the Rock begins, Lord Tywin Lannister dies without a designated heir, his children, Cersei and Tyrion, both press their claims on Casterly Rock. House Tully is involved in this war as Lord Tyrion's primary backers. *Jalxano Oqo begins to siege Lys. The siege ends six months later, the Magisters swearing their oaths of loyalty to the Red God himself, and to His voice in Essos respectively. 314 AC *The Crisis of the Rock ends with the victory of Lady Cersei. Lord Tyrion is exiled from Riverrun, leaving his wife and two children behind. It is unknown where he spends the remainder of his days. 317 AC * Jalxano musters his forces again after a series of rebellions throughout the occupied territory. With his army he sails for the city of Tyrosh, marking the start of his truly troubled reign. 317 AC * Summer ends; autumn arrives. 320 AC * Mace Tyrell begins and oversees the construction of Mandertown. 321 AC-330 AC 325 AC * Winter ends; spring arrives. * Queen Elia Martell dies of complications with illness; King Rhaegar Targaryen follows her months later. 326 AC * King Aegon VI Targaryen is coronated in King's Landing. 327 AC * The Smallfolk Rebellion of the Reach occurs. 329 AC * Lord Harras Greyjoy dies without issue, following his murder at the hands of an angry mob of Drowned God followers. A distant cousin is given the Lordship of Pyke, but is deemed unworthy of the title of Lord Paramount. The Drowned Priest Mergunt retreats into solitude, praying for a successor to be revealed to him. 330 AC * Mergunt dies on Nagga's Hill. Following an ultimatum from King Aegon, House Harlaw and House Goodbrother agree to a battle of champions (known now as The Great Bleeding) for control of the Isles: eight men for each side. Come the end, only one man remains standing. House Goodbrother becomes Lord Paramount. * Princess Arianne Martell is forced to step down from her position as ruler of Dorne; her son and heir Nymor Martell ascends as ruling Prince of Dorne. * The Pack Wars begin in the North between Lord Brandon Stark and his brother, Lord Cregan Stark. 331-340 AC 332 AC * After sixteen years, the Siege of Tyrosh ends with a peace treaty. Tyrosh's messenger informs Jalxano that the Archon of Tyrosh will accept that Jalxano has won, but wishes to remain an independent state, even if one officially sworn to the R'hlloric empire. Jalxano agrees, with the minor clause that the current Archon will be burned for his insolence. The Archon's palace went alight later that week, the Archon sitting inside. * King Aegon VI Targaryen dies in King's Landing. Aelor is crowned King Aelor I Targaryen. * The War of Fire and Faith begins in King's Landing; it lasts for many months, resulting in Aelor and Baelor Targaryen dying in battle, and Maekar Waters being crowned king, marrying his half sister, Daena Targaryen, in the process. * Jalxano Oqo sends a group of the Fiery Hand to Westeros in order to aid King Aelor Targaryen 333 AC * Summer ends; autumn arrives. * The War of Fire and Faith ends. * With his Fiery Hand dead, Jalxano has an Astapori slavemaster brought to him and trains a new group of the Fiery Hand using Astapori methods. 335 AC * The Sealord of Braavos grows uneasy with the empire growing to the south of him, and enables Pentos to raise an army as a defensive mechanism. This plan backfires as the Prince of Pentos immediately cuts ties with the Free City of Braavos and joins the R'hlloric Empire in exchange for the rights afforded to any other city, unlike the rein that Braavos had put on them. 336 AC *With Pentoshi forces behind him, Jalxano Oqo moves to fully conquer the Disputed Lands and marches his armies to Myr. The Magisters of Myr, aware of his plans, amass a great army of sellswords and domestic troops to repel his advances. Jalxano arrives at Myr, and the Siege of Myr begins. 337 AC *Prince Aemon Targaryen is born to King Maekar and Queen Daena. 338 AC *Myr's army manages to hold off Jalxano's forces outside the city walls for many years, but Jalxano grows impatient with them over time. He sends a small force to sneak inside the sellsword encampment and cause chaos. A few hours later, screams and shouts are heard from inside the encampment as the Captain of the Golden Company writhes on the ground, doused in fire and burning to his death. The new Captain leaves Myr's service, afraid of a similar thing happening to him. Many other sellswords follow suit, and with Myr's forces significantly weakened Jalxano crushes the rest of them. *When Jalxano enters the city of Myr, he finds it abandoned by soldiers and nobles alike. In the night, Myrish soldiers emerge from the city's sewers and slaughter the R'hlloric forces before being overwhelmed. The nobles are long gone. 339 AC *In the journey from Myr back to Volantis, Jalxano Oqo falls ill and perishes. He was sixty years old at his death, and is replaced within the day by Arthur Sand, a Dornish priest of an age with him. Arthur Sand preaches peacefully from inside of Volantis for years. 340 AC *Princess Naerys Targaryen is born to King Maekar and Queen Daena. *Winter ends; spring arrives. 341-350 AC 343 AC *Prince Valarr Targaryen is born to King Maekar and Queen Daena. 345 AC *The War of the Sisters begins in the Vale, Lord Sunderland and Lord Arryn begin a series of escalations against one another, culminating in the death of Lord Arryn's son. The war was a bloody affair, with a harsh naval battle occurring near the Fingers. The war ended after one of the first land conflicts of the war, as Lord Sunderland’s raiders were defeated on the field by Arryn Loyalists. *The Burning Hand in the Vale begins massing members in preparation for an attack. 346 AC *The Burning Hand launch a huge attack on the Bloody Gate, lead by a man named Benjicot the Burned. They are successful in causing massive damage to the Gate, and begin freely terrorizing the land around it. This war claimed the life of another of Lord Arryn's sons, as he fell in single combat with Benjicot the Burned, who in turn was killed by Lord Arryn's squire. *Summer ends; autumn arrives. 351-360 AC 351 AC * Due to a mismanagement of resources, the Iron Islands are struggling in the last years of winter. House Goodbrother is blamed for the inadequacy. Tensions rise as people wonder what would have happened had House Harlaw won The Great Bleeding two decades ago. 352 AC * Winter ends, spring arrives. 355 AC *Arthur Sand dies peacefully in his bed after 16 years of ruling. He is succeeded by his appointed heir, a hot-blooded young Lyseni nobleman by the name of Lysandro Ormollen. Lysandro musters the armies of R'hllor once more and begins the long march north, hoping to breach the city of heathens and sorcerers known as Qohor. 356 AC * Lysandro reaches Qohor and starts the Second Red Conquest, better known as the Crushing of Fire. 358 AC * The Archon of Tyrosh hires Grazdan the Gruesome and his Company of the Cat to clear the Stepstones of pirates. 359 AC * Qohor's Unsullied manage to hold off Lysandro Ormollen's forces, and Qohor still thrives during the siege. Even with this, Qohor remains tense as news comes of Lysandro importing a Tyroshi siege engine to assist in the siege. 360 AC * The Archon of Tyrosh is burned for treason and heresy. Grazdan names himself King of the Stepstones. * The siege engine arrives and succesfully crushes the gate of Qohor. The Unsullied manage to keep the door standing with the engine embedded within, but even so the current Smithlord of Qohor concedes defeat and sues for peace. Part of the terms are the transport of several dozen Qohorik smiths to Volantis, and stopping any hostility. 361 AC-370 AC 361 AC * Summer ends; autumn arrives. * As the siege ends, Lysandro marches back south with his troops and his smiths. He is ambushed by a large group of Bearded Priests as he goes, and the R'hlloric army is massacred, and a forced retreat takes place. Lysandro Ormollen dies in the ambush. 363 AC * The cities not already conquered by Volantis, Braavos, Lorath, and Norvos, decide to band together, Qohor breaks from its own treaty and joins them. 365 AC * The Martell family are kidnapped by the Sellsword King of the Stepstones, Grazdan the Gruesome. Many of the family are killed in the rescue attempts. * In the North, Cape Kraken and Bear Island fall under Ironborn attack. The fighting is long and bloody, resulting in many losses on both sides and an eventual Ironborn retreat. 366 AC * With the South at peace once more, King Maekar sets his sights on the Iron Islands. For their violation of the King's Peace, House Goodbrother is stripped of their position as Lord Paramount. House Harlaw is named Lord Paramount. 367 AC * Winter ends; spring arrives. 370AC- 372AC *King Maekar Targaryen passes, his son is crowned King Aemon I Targaryen. *The Lannisters host a magnificent tourney at Lannisport. *During the trip back to the capital, Aemon Targaryen falls gravely ill, and soon passes away. Category:Browse